Stevie's True Love
by AriZevie4EVER
Summary: What happens when Stevie gets a letter from her old crush Justin Cole? What happens when Zander gets jealous? When Stevie leaves to find Justin,will Zander try to find her? Will Stevie ever realize her true love was standing right in front of her or will she fall in love with Justin? Based off of the game Emily's True Love.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! EVERYBODY! So this is my new story! I promise you this will be way better then my other one! Even though I might not be the best author! I heard from Inkheart4112 that on July 21 it is ZEVIE DAY! YAY! Update your stories, write one shots, do anything that will support ZEVIE! Also read Inkheart's stuff! She is an AMAZING author! Btw If you are wondering I deleted Payphone! So here is the story!**

Stevie's Pov

I was giving the last customer a kiwi smoothie when Zander with his ukulele,like always, came over and sat down on a seat across from where I was standing.

"Uhhhhgg". Zander groaned.

"What's wrong". I asked.

"When I was playing my uke outside of the mall, NO GIRLS came to give me some money". Zander cried.

"At least you don't have real problems". I said.

"What's wrong, baby". He asked.

"I just hate working and don't call me that". I said angrily.

"Oh I got you something". Zander said while getting a letter out of his pocket.

"What is it". I asked.

"A love letter". He said. I glared at him. He looked back at me.

"Ohhhhhh...um it's not from me". He said while grinning.

"Then who is it from". I asked.

"I don't know. Open the letter". He said while walking up behind me.

"It's from-". I said before Zander cutting off my sentence.

"JUSTIN". He screamed while he was looking over my shoulder. I turned around facing him.

"I can't believe Justin, my crush, WROTE ME BACK!" I screamed.

"You mean your OLD crush, right". He asked.

"No I mean my OLD NEW crush". I said while hugging him to death.

"Yay". He said while letting go.

**Ok so that's it! The next chapter will be up soon! Hope you liked this! I'm trying not to rush this! SO READ AND REVIEW PLZ! I accept constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

Zander's Pov

"Yay". I say sarcastically.

I looked at Stevie. Her beautiful brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was bouncing up and down. If she wasn't this happy and excited she would have known I was being sarcastic. I would have also told her I had a crush on her ever since I came here at Brewster High. She stopped bouncing up and down and frowned. Then she handed me the letter.

"Read it". She said sadly.  
"Dear Steviekins,". I read out loud. I bursted out laughing.

"This is what your sad about!"  
"No! Idiot! Read the rest! And don't read it out loud!". She said.

_Dear Steviekins,_

_ Remember when we used to look at the stars together and I named a star after you? Remember our first kiss? It was under the moonlight. Remember the times we had at your place? When you know Zander wasn't there. Speaking of Zander are you guys dating or anything? Cuz if you guys are you deserve so much better. Like me. Oh and if you were wondering where I live. I live in Paris. I work at Justin Cole's Diner. On main street. Oh and don't bring the weirdo Zander._

_ Love,_

_Justin Cole xoxo_

"WHAT!" I screamed.  
"I know right. Why did he think we were dating? That is just plain stupid! Also why does he have to live in Paris!". She screamed.  
"First of all, more than half of the school thought we were dating. When we were in high school! Second of all, Paris! That is why you are mad! You aren't mad because he just called your best guy friend a weirdo!" I screamed back. Now we were practically yelling at each other now.  
"Ok! That is it! I'm leaving!". I said.  
"Wait".  
"What".  
"I need a ride".  
"Fine but I'm still not talking to you".  
"You just did".  
"Do you need a ride or not".  
And with that she walked out with me and into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyyy! So hope you like this story! I said this before but I'm trying to not rush this story!**  
**You will see little Zevie moments in each chapter! Also I'm doing this contest that in your reviews you can give me suggestions about Zevie moments and whoever I pick will see their Zevie moment in the chapter. (I'm doing this for every chapter!) Oh and I need to reply to one of my readers:**

**InkHeart4112: That was not a stupid question! I was stupid to not tell you! Okay so the answer is this story takes place a few years after they graduated highschool.**  
Stevie's Pov  
The rest of the car ride was silent. It never used to be like this. He stopped and shut the car off. He turned around to me. He was leaning in! He was about to kiss me!  
"What are you doing". I asked. He stopped but didn't answer.  
"Don't give me the silent treatment". I stated. Instead of answering he was leaning in again! Then when I thought he was about to kiss me, he opened the door. I didn't even realize we were in front of my house.  
"Happy I'm not giving you the silent treatment". He said.  
"Yayyyyyyy". I said. He smiled.  
"Uh you better get out before the seat gets wet". He said.  
"Ya I better go. Bye Zander". I said while closing the door and walking in the pouring rain. I finally reached my house and opened the door. I found Kacey sitting on the couch waiting for me.  
Kacey's Pov  
I turned around and saw Stevie standing there. I walked over to her and saw that she was soaking wet.  
"Hi wet girl". I said.  
"Ha Ha real funny". She said. I smiled at her.  
"You better get changed"  
"Ya I know". Stevie while said going upstairs in her room. After she was finally done I walked inside her room. It was an ocean blue color and the rest her stuff was either purple or black. I saw her reading a letter and frowning. I walked up to her and sat down on her bed next to her.  
"Whatch ya readingggggg". I said.  
"Nothing". She said while standing up.  
"Come on you can tell me". I said standing up.  
"Fine it's a love letter". She said.  
"Ohhhhh Is it from Zander". I said.  
"Ewwwwwwwww Nooo". She said blushing  
"Hmhm". I said.  
"It's from Justin". She said.  
"JUSTIN! JUSTIN COLE!" I screamed  
"Ya" "Then why are you sad"  
"He lives in Paris"  
"That's even better"  
"What? Why?"  
"Cuz you can go there"  
"What no I can't leave work and Zander. Oh and you ,Kevin, and Nelson!" I glared at her.  
"Fine I'll think about it". She said.  
"Tell me tomorrow". I said and left.  
-The Next Day-  
Stevie's Pov  
I was cleaning up Danny Mango's when Kacey and Zander walked in. I walked to Zander and Kacey and gave the broom to Kacey while I stood next to Zander.  
"Uh Stevie there's a mouse right next you". Kacey said while sweeping under the table. "AHHH". I screamed while I jumped into Zander's arms. I looked over at Zander and I noticed he was blushing. I was blushing to.  
"Ok umm guys before you stare at each other any longer I need to ask Stevie a question". Kacey said.  
"What". I asked while standing up.  
"Are you going to Paris". She asked.  
"Ya I am". I said.  
"You are" Zander asked. I looked over at Zander.  
"Ya I need to find Justin". I said.  
**Ok so R&R Plz! I hope that's enough Zevie for you! And Remember Zevie Day is on the 21! So write oneshots, update your stories, and spread the word! Show some Zevie Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy peeps! Wazzzzz up? HAPPY ZEVIE DAY! Oma ok so i was on the zevie wiki page and the last  
****episode of how to rock is called how to rock christmas!****Gravity 5 and the perfs get stuck in an air vent!  
Hint Hint: ZEVIE! Woohhhhhh! Remember Zevie day is on the 21st so show some Zevie Love! Ok so back  
to my reviews for the last chapter(s)  
_XxMockingjay'silveineeveryoneXx_: I'm so sorry if I spelled your username wrong!  
Thanks so much for being the first to review! That means so much to me! It really  
does and yes that tone was sarcastic! :)  
_HOALuver4life_: I love HOA to! Thanks for reviewing and I will update soon!  
Update your stories to! Zevie-bade-spoby80726: Thanks for reviewing!  
I'm glad your wanting to know where this goes! I'm hoping this story will turn out good to!  
_Inkheart4112_: I think we should really stop saying who is stupid! :)  
P.S. I'm stupid! I'm glad I made you laugh!  
That was a great Zevie moment suggestion but I'm using that for the next chapter!  
So I guess I'll just make one up! You are awesome at romance!  
Why else would you have about 500 or 300 or 60 comments for each romance story you got on the How To Rock fandom!  
I am the one who is bad at romance or any kind of story! Plz update your story soon!  
Sorry for the long author's note! Here goes the story!**

Zander's Pov

I watched has Stevie left to pack her bags to go. I sighed.  
"I'll miss her". I said.  
"Me to". Kacey said.  
"Well it was your idea!" I told her.  
"I wanted her to meet the guy of her dreams". She told me.  
"Maybe she should have looked over here in America and seen other guys here! More specifically one whose names rhymes with Sander". I said.  
**(A/N This whole sentence was from Inkie! Not me! I do not own this sentence Inkie does!)  
**"Hmmm who's name rhymes with Sander". Kacey said.  
"Stop acting like Grace". I said.  
"Who said Grace? Is Grace here right now". Nelson asked walking with Kevin. We all bursted out laughing except for Nelson.  
Stevie's Pov

I was walking back to Danny Mango's because I forgot my phone there.  
When I got there I saw Kevin, Kacey, and Zander laughing. I didn't even go to the airport yet and there all happy and giggily. I guess Nelson is the only one who cares about me. He seems upset. I see all of them turn around looking at me.  
"Your back already". Zander asked.  
"Why you have a problem with me being here". I said.  
"No that's not what I meant". He said.  
"Well that's what you said". I said angrily. "And don't worry I just came here to get my phone". I added while snatching my phone off of the counter and walking off before anyone could stop me.  
Kacey's Pov  
Woah! I knew Stevie gets angry but not this angry. I looked at Zander,Kevin, and Nelson and saw that they were shocked to.  
"Guys we got to go Paris". I said. Everyone else nodded.

**I know what your thinking boring, short, huge author's note and bad ending but It was kind of a filler chapter! I promise you the next chapter will be longer and better! If you review I'll update soon! Maybe tonight? ZEVIE 4EVER! Yay! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER! I am really sorry but I had extremely huge writer's block for this story! Thanks to NaruSasuNaruLover for giving me advice and thanks to Inkheart4112 for telling me that this chapter should take place in a plane.**

**Stevie's POV**

I walked down the aisle to look for my seat, which was Row One, Seat B. When I finally found it, I sat down and relaxed. Letting out a sigh, my mind began to wander as flashbacks flooded my brain about Justin Cole and I over the years.

**Flashback:**

_Making our way into the cinemas, Justin and I had our hands intertwined while our bodies stayed close together. When we finally came inside, a large grin lit up my face. Tilting my head just a bit, I found Justin gazing at me with a smile on his lips._

_He turned his full attention on me and asked, "So what movie do you want to watch?"_

_"The Amazing Spider Man," I announced, laughing a bit._

_"Is it because Andrew Garfield is in the movie?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow._

_I gave him a teasing smile in return. "Maybe." __**(A/N: One of Lulu's celebrity crushes is Andrew Garfield).**_

_He chuckled, and leaned in to give me a quick peck on the cheek. Once we got to the counter, Justin asked for two tickets to The Amazing Spider Man. After that, we got some popcorn, and quickly dashed into the theater where the movie was being shown. A pair of seats in the back row looked incredibly appealing to us, so we picked them. We settled into our seats easily, and soon after, Justin yawned. He reached behind to sling his arm around me._

_I internally giggled. Oh, like I haven't seen that trick before. I turned my head to glance at Justin. Raising an eyebrow, I said, "Learned that trick from Zander, eh?"_

_He just nodded, and shifted his attention over to the screen. We were halfway through the movie when all of a sudden, Justin started to attack me with his lips. I kissed back at first, but then my brain told me to stop because it felt wrong._

_I finally pulled back and whispered, "What the heck?"_

_"Don't you want to kiss?" he pouted._

_I glared at him and scoffed. "Well, not now."_

_I returned my attention to the movie once more, but Justin shook me to make me look at him._

"_What do you want?" I snapped._

_"I don't date girls who don't want to kiss me," he barked in response with a menacing expression in his eyes._

_"So you were just using me," I stated with a shocked tone of voice._

_"Pretty much," he said, and stood up to leave me alone in the dark, cold theater._

**End of Flashback**

I could feel a heavy sigh leave my mouth. If Justin Cole broke my heart, then why was I bothering to try to find him? But suddenly, a thought hit me, which made me remember something.

**Flashback:**

_I heard the doorbell ring, and walked over to the door. Wondering who it was, I answered it and saw Justin kneeling on one knee. My breath hitched in throat at the sight because it looked like he was...crying._

_"Stevie Baskara, I am truly sorry for acting like an airhead. Up until now, I never realized that I loved you. Now that I've figured it out, I know that I've always loved you. The problem is, I'm moving and I came here to say goodbye. Forever," Justin Cole said in between sobs._

_I didn't know what to say in response, but before I do anything, he closed the door. I watched him leave from the window beside the door. I sunk down against the wall, clutching my head in my hands. My life was officially over._

**End of Flashback**

I turned around to face the large window, not even caring, or paying attention to the person who took the seat next to me.

"Hey baby," a familiar voice said.

At the sound, my head whipped around, while my eyes widened. What was he doing here

**So ya I kinda gave it away... Ya I know I'm the worst at stories! So this chapter is a little longer than the other one so yup! Apparently, Gravity 5 except for Stevie, could pack really fast so they would be able to get into Stevie's plane! BYE! Remember to review!**


End file.
